


Almighty Beast

by lionsuicide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief showing of Dean, If you squint you can see Samifer, Inspired by Art, Lucifer Almighty, Supernatural Amino, graphic but not overly so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: Run.That’s what my brother said.Run.His word laced in fear.Run.His eyes wide in panic.Run.The last thing I hear before a roar,HIS roar,Sounds in the distance.





	Almighty Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by art work from a girl name IAmKathastrophe. You can find her on tumblr under the same name or on the Supernatural Amino app with th same name! 
> 
>  
> 
> You can also find me under the name Lucifer the Almighty Lion.

**_Run_** _._ _  
__That’s what my brother said._ _  
_**_Run_** _._ _  
__His word laced in fear._ _  
_**_Run_** _._ _  
__His eyes wide in panic._ _  
_**_Run_** _._ _  
__The last thing I hear before a roar,_ _  
__HIS roar,_ _  
__Sounds in the distance._ _  
__Flames erupting towards the edge of the village._ _  
__The orange and red flames noticeable in the dark. Screams from the villagers and growls of a vicious animal fade the further I get._ _  
__Fear pumps through my veins as I run, pushing me faster, further from my home._ _  
__The moon lights my way as I stumble through the vines._ _  
__The branches claw at my face as I bob and weave through the trees._ _  
__The wind in my ear, whispering_ _  
_**_Screaming_** _,_ _  
__For me to run faster, run harder, run further before it’s too late._ _  
__Just Run._   
I run until I reach the Wendingo River.   
I stop and take a breather, my sides burning from my run. I drop to my knees hard, cup my hands into the cool flowing water, and bring it to my mouth. I can’t stay here long but I think I have a few minutes before I need to move again.   
The water is refreshing me. For a moment I forget that I left my brother, family, and friends in my village with the monster. I forget that my life is in danger.   
I forget that is until I hear a twig snap in the distance.   
My body freezes. My ears strain to pick up any noise. My eyes move back and forth in an attempt to see who or what made the noise.   
It could have been an animal but on nights when He is out even animals know to stay inside their homes.   
_He is a killer._ _  
__A monster._ _  
__A devil._ _  
_ No one is safe with him around, not even the animals.   
When I can’t pinpoint the source of the noise, I chalk it up to my imagination, my paranoia. I slowly force myself to unfreeze and get back up again.   
Break time is over.   
I turn my back to the forest and walk ankle deep into the water.   
If I can get across the water, I have a chance of surviving.   
Rumor has it He hates water.   
The river is just as dangerous as the monster attacking my village.   
One slip and I could disappear under the water never to return.   
A twig snaps to my left, significantly closer.   
Clouds cover the moon, shrouding me in darkness.   
I freeze once more.   
Panic and fear surge through my veins, more than before.   
Despair seeps through my pores.   
It’s Him.   
I know it is.   
He found me.   
I turn slowly to face the forest. I look to my left to see if I can catch a glance of the beast.   
Nothing but darkness and vague shapes of trees.   
A twig snaps to my right, my eyes fly towards the sound.   
I still see nothing but my eyes have adjusted enough to the dark where the tree line is more visible.   
I hear a growl from behind me.   
_It is dark._ _  
__It is sinister._ _  
__It is inhuman._ _  
__It is evil._ _  
_ I whip around to try and see him but in the process I slip off the rock I was standing on and fall hard into the water.   
A humorless laugh comes from the trees.   
I face the forest and I see two glowing red eyes staring at me.   
My body shakes in fear.   
Tears mixing with the water.   
_“Are... you ... scared..?”_ _  
_ The voice is deep, soothing.   
_“It’s ok little one. I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to ... talk.”_  
He wants me to relax.

_“Won’t you come out of the water and talk to me?”_ _  
_ He wants me to come to him.

His voice sounds like a quiet purr from a cat.   
_Innocent._   
_Safe._   
_Trustworthy._   
The unblinking red eyes seem to glow brighter as he talks.   
_“Come now little one, you’ll catch your death sitting in the water. Why don’t you come out of the river and we can all have a nice little... chat.”_   
“We?” My voice breaking from fear.   
_“Yes. We. You, me, and … Dean.”_   
His voice surrounds me.   
It’s everywhere, echoing from every which way, though he does not talk above a whisper.   
The clouds finally pass and the moon shines brightly, lighting the area.   
I can see a tall figure standing in the shadows but I cannot make out any details other than the red piercing eyes and points on either side of his head.   
“Dean? He’s here?”   
As I ask, my brother steps out from behind the figure, and out of the shadows.   
“Dean!” I finally stand and make my way to the edge of the river bank.   
Before I take a step out of my safety net, a hand comes out of the shadows and lands onto my brothers shoulder. The shape of a man standing directly behind my brother.   
I pause.   
_“Now now. Do not hesitate little child. You do know what they say about those who hesitate right?”_   
I look from the hand to my brother’s face.   
“Dean?”   
“It’s ok Sam! We were wrong about him. He’s not a monster. Those were just lies the village told us to keep us out of the forest.”   
He reaches his hand out to me.   
“Come on Sam. Don’t be afraid! He really only wants to talk.”   
Something’s not right.   
I take a few steps back into the water.   
“Dean never calls me Sam.”   
I walk backwards until I’m knee deep in the water.   
A growl erupts from the beast.   
The hand that was on Dean’s shoulder disappears.   
Flames erupt from behind the man and just like that the forest is on fire.   
**_“Sam what have you done?”_ **   
Dean begins to change, his flesh begins to bubble, his eyes start to melt from the sockets, his mouth opens in attempt to scream but nothing but blood leaves his lips, his body convulses in pain.   
In a matter of minutes Dean is nothing but a burnt corpse. His body falls to the ground with a sickening sound.   
I throw up into the river.   
Tears fall faster from my eyes.   
My breathing has tripled.   
I fall to my knees making the water rise up to my chest, just right below my belly button.   
He’s watching me.   
He’s enjoying my suffering.   
I see him standing there, flames licking at his body yet not burning him.   
Even with the extra light of the flame he is still shrouded in the darkness.   
His eyes are staring at me, assessing me, mocking me.   
I scream and slam my fists into the water.   
A fierce anger takes ahold of me.   
I stare into eyes of the beast.   
**_“SHOW YOURSELF DEVIL!”_ ** ****_  
_ He purrs like a giant cat.   
He’s enjoying my anguish.   
_“As you wish.”_   
His voice still low and soothing.   
He slowly steps forward into the moonlight, revealing himself to me.   
I gasp.   
I crawl backwards, deeper into the water as he walks further into the light.   
His body glows red and orange from the flames behind him.   
A shirtless man walks out. A hint of a golden happy trail leading into the short white wrap around his lower regions with a lopsided brown belt to hold it up.   
His belly slightly pudgy.   
His breasts slightly enlarged. (small man boobs)   
He actually looks kind of.....weak.   
The man is not scary however the head wrap he wears is what strikes fear into even the strongest man’s heart.   
The red eyes I’ve been staring at belong to the head of a lion.   
This was not a normal lion.   
Normal lions didn’t have piercing red eyes that glowed brightly in the dark.   
Normal lions didn’t have horns growing from its head.   
The lion sitting on top of his head has horns growing from four points, two on each side.   
This man as unassuming as he may be was strong.

_He is dangerous._ _  
_ _He is fierce._

_He is deadly._   
_He is unstoppable._   
The fact that this man took down a supernatural beast is a more than enough to know he was not to be trifled with.   
My heart sinks at that revelation.   
No matter how hard I try, how hard I fight, how far I run, I am his prey and sooner or later he’s going to get me.   
No one escapes him.   
I stand up and stare him right in the eyes.   
What’s the point of living when everyone I know and loved is dead?   
I square my shoulders and run towards him with a shout.   
The surprise in his face evident.   
He didn’t expect me to run towards him.   
The moment my feet hit dry land, he pounces.   
His eyes flash red like the lion on his head.   
The nails on hands turn to claws.   
His face takes on a animalistic look.   
His teeth elongate and turn into canines.   
The weak looking man turns into a deadly animal.   
He opens his mouth and roars.   
I feel the rumble of his roar in my bones.   
Gone is the gently purring man cat I saw and here is the beast the world fears.   
I am almost crippled by fear but my anger burns hotter than the sun so I keep running towards him.   
His animal like face smirks. When I am close to him he swipes his right hand and hits me on my right side sending me flying hard into a half burnt tree.   
_“Isn’t that cute. A young cub wishes to fight a lion.”_   
His voice is raspy and deeper than before. If his looks didn’t scare you than his voice would have.   
I sit up and place my back against the hot tree. My hands come up to hold my side.   
My attempt to keep in the fast rushing blood from leaving my body is futile.   
_“If you want to fight with lions than you must train with lions, young cub.”_   
He walks slowly toward me.   
No sense of urgency, no need to worry.   
I am his toy to play with.   
Death is eminent.   
He knows it, I know it.   
“Even a cub is still a lion.”   
I gasp out, immediately spitting up blood.   
He pauses in his steps.   
He contemplates the words I said.   
_”I suppose you are right.”_   
He continues to stalk towards me.   
I try to become one with the tree. The flames and ashes burn my back. I can smell my flesh burning and I can hear the sizzle of the skin bubbling up, still I huddle myself into the arms of the roots sticking up out of the ground.   
My side screaming in pain.   
He breathes deeply.   
I’m not sure what he’s scenting.   
Could be my burning flesh, could be my blood, it mostly likely is the fear sweeping through my being.   
He purrs but it’s not the soft soothing one from before.   
Words can’t describe the sound that’s coming from deep within his throat.

It’s absolutely horrifying

He is close enough to me that I can feel the heat coming off of him.

He is hotter than the flames behind me.   
He reaches his clawed hand towards my face.   
I flinch and whimper.   
He chuckles.   
My vision begins to fade in and out.   
The monster in front of me becoming unfocused.   
“Who...who..” I spit up more blood, coughing from the lack of air.   
My body begins to shut down.   
“Who are you?” I whisper.   
_”I go by the name Lucifer Almighty.”_   
He gently rubs my face with three of his claws, slicing my cheek. He puts his face close to mine and licks the blood trailing down.   
He moans at what I assume the taste.   
_“Hush now my boy king. You are safe now. I’m gonna take all the pain away. Everything is going to be ok.”_

For some reason…I trust him.  
My body falls limp into his arms and everything goes black.   
  



End file.
